Hidden Darkness Revealed
by iceeyes568
Summary: Skyla and Kyra just signed to RAW. After taking all the abuse from Austin that she can handle, Skyla finds herself in an alliance with The Undertaker. Kyra and Kane fall for each other. Only time will tell if it will all work out.
1. Ch 1 Opportunity of a Lifetime

**Hidden Darkness Revealed**

**After taking all the physical and metal abuse that she can from Austin, Skyla finds a savior in the one man she least expected to come to her aid...The Lord of Darkness...The UNDERTAKER. But does he have his own intentions or is it because he really cares about her and what happens to her...What will Austin do when he finds out. Meanwhile Skyla's best friend Kyra is falling in love with The Big Red Machine...KANE and he's starting to fall for her, but will he admit it to himself or even to her before it's too late. Kyra's decided to take it upon herself to play matchmaker between to friends, but will it work out fine or will it end in disaster...Only time will tell.**

All wrestlers mentioned in the story own themselves and the WWE and Vince McMahon own the names, but I own the original characters' Skyla and Kyra. There is Adult Content and Violence in this story and when they appear in the right part of the story, I will have a warning saying which part has the Adult Content or Violence. This story takes place when the company was the WWF.

**Chapter 1- Opportunity of a Lifetime**

They couldn't believe it...years of training had finally paid off. They were actually getting the opportunity of a lifetime...Wrestling for the most prominent company in wrestling history. They would be wrestling for the World Wrestling Federation.

"Can you believe it...?" Skyla said, "Were actually going to be mixing it up in the WWF ring with some of those females that call themselves wrestlers."

"I know what ya' mean..." replied Kyra, "I can't wait to show 'em what a real female wrestler is all about."

Just as they finished packing their bags, the phone rang.

"Hello," Kyra said as she pushed the speaker button on the phone.

"This is Vince McMahon and I'm trying to get in touch with Kyra Kendricks and Skyla Stone. I hope I have the right number?" He replied.

"Indeed ya' do Mr. McMahon..." they both said in unison, "what can we do for ya'?" they asked.

"I know it's only Friday, but Monday we star taping for RAW and we already have the both of you scheduled to participate, but in order for the taping as well as the show to go smoothly we need you both her in Denver, Colorado by Sunday at the latest. When you arrive at the arena we have some things to discuss that involve your ladies storylines." He informed them over the speakerphone.

"Sounds good to us Mr. McMahon...our flight leaves later tonight so we should arrive in Denver sometime tomorrow and be at the arena no later than 4pm." Skyla replied.

"See you both then." He said as he hung up.

Kyra pushed the speaker button to shut the phone off. Then grabbing their bags they had packed they headed for their rental car after making sure everything was turned off and locked. They but their bags in the trunk of their rental car and drove the 2 1/2 hour drive to Miami International Airport to catch their flight out to Denver, Colorado for their first RAW show.

**~The Next Day~**

It had been a long flight and both women were somewhat sleepy. Since it was only 9:30 in the morning, they both decided to check into their hotel room to get a little sleep.

After arriving at the Monaco Hotel via taxi they checked in at the front desk, received their room key's (key cards) and headed for the elevator to head up to their room. Kyra pushed the 5th floor button on the elevator that would take them to their room. Both women exited as the elevator came to a stop at the 5th floor of the hotel and headed to their room. After entering the room and setting the alarm for 2:20 they both got some sleep. Just as the alarm went off… there was a knock at the door. Kyra opens the door and is handed an envelope by the room service man plus two bottles of Auquafina. Skyla hands over a 10 dollar bill to Kyra to bay for the water bottles and a tip for the room service guy. Kyra hands the ten dollar bill to the man.

"Thank you," He said to her.

"You're welcome." She tells him as he leaves down the hall to the elevators.

Kyra opened the envelope taking the piece of paper out and unfolds it to see what it was.

"It's a map to the Pepsi Arena and a letter from Vince McMahon. We have to show this letter to the security guards at the entrance so that they know that we're supposed to be there and not some crazy love struck fans." She said handing the map and the letter to Skyla.

"Well if we have to be at the arena no later than 4:00, then we should get ready and head out soon." She told Kyra, grabbing a knee length black & purple silk skirt and a black silk blouse, her toothbrush & toothpaste and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower.

When she was finished with her shower she dried off and put her clothes on, then brushed her teeth and but her hair up into a bun and exited the bathroom. Kyra grabbed a floor length black & red silk skirt and a black silk blouse, her toothbrush & toothpaste and headed into the bathroom to also take a quick shower. When she to had finished her shower she dried of and put her clothes on, then brushed her teeth and also put her hair up into a bun. When they were all ready they grabbed their purses and room keys and headed to the arena by taxi. They gave the taxi driver the map, telling him it was Vince McMahon and the taxi driver followed the direction on the map to take them to the Pepsi Arena.

After paying for the cab they headed to the back entrance of the arena and showed the security guards the letter from Vince. Once inside they headed down the arena halls to Vince's office, only stopping outside his office door to take a minute to make sure they looked presentable, and then knocked on the door.

"Come on in." He said.

"Hello Mr. McMahon, it's finally nice to meet with you face to face." Kyra said as Skyla closed the door behind them.

"Thank you..." He said, shaking their hands one at a time. "Please take a seat; we've got some stuff to go over so that you're both ready for RAW on Monday."

They both took a seat across from Vince so that he could go over their storyline.

"Now I understand more than anyone how much you both want to get in that ring and show the fans as well as the other females that you are both more than just pretty faces but can also wrestle and hold your own in the ring..." He paused for just a second to take a breath, and then continued on with his sentence, "but in order for the fans to grow accustomed to you...I want them to wonder who you both are as well as why you're both out there every week."

"So...exactly what would you like us to do?" Skyla asked him.

"Each week for the first two month you both will stand in the middle of the stage or sit at the booth set up over to the left side at the top of the stage during the matches…and evaluate each of the wrestlers that are in each match…then when you've both picked a wrestler that you both like, you'll start to accompany them to the ring." He replied.

"That sounds like a good idea to us. When do we stand at the top of the stage or sit at the booth set up on Monday night?" Skyla asked

"When the bell rings for the start of the first match…that will be your ladies que to go through the curtain and stand at the top of the stage or sit at the booth that will be set up for you two." He informed them.

"But won't the wrestlers be confused when they see us watching them during their matches?" Kyra asked

"They've already been informed that their matches will be being scouted…but in order for it to work out with your ladies storyline, they will have to pretend to be confused." Vince said

"Well then…in order for us to be ready for Monday's RAW, we should head back to our hotel room that were both sharing and get some sleep as well as food to eat and have our clothes ready ahead of time." Kyra informed him

"Alright see you both on Monday Night." Vince said shaking their hands as they left his office and headed back to the Monaco Hotel.


	2. Ch 2 Mystery Women

**Chapter 2- Mystery Women**

**MONDAY NIGHT RAW** ~** 9:00PM  
****Pepsi Arena** ~** Denver, Colorado**

J.R.: Good evening ladies and gentleman and welcome to Monday Night RAW. We're live at the Pepsi Arena in Denver, Colorado. I'm your host Jim Ross and sitting along side me is my broadcast colleague, Jerry "The King" Lawler; hello and welcome "King".

Lawler: Hello J.R., it's great to be here tonight, and what a great show we have for you. I just noticed that there has been a booth set up at the top of the stage over to the left. What do you think that's all about J.R.?

J.R.: I'm not sure about that King. I guess we'll just have to wait like everyone else to see what it's for.

It's time for the first match of the night. As the bell rings to get the match underway, both Kyra and Skyla make their way from behind the curtain to watch the match. They head over to the booth that has been set up for them and sit down. They both watched the match intently, making sure to take specific and detailed notes.

"What in the world is going on J.R.…who are these two women and what exactly are they doing out here?" King asked.

"I'm not sure who they are King, but it looks to me like their taking notes on these two men in the ring as well as the match." Ross replied.

"Well whoever they are J.R., their extremely intoxicating to look at." King said.

For the rest of the night both women sat at the booth talking back and forth to each other as well as taking notes. And every wrestler that came out had confused looks on their faces upon seeing both women. Even the fans seemed a little confused yet interested at the same time. When the show was over, both women made their way to the back to Vince's office.

"You two did a great job tonight. I really think the fans will want to see you two again." Vince said.

"Thank you." Skyla replied with a smile on her face, and then continued on asking a question, "We would both like to know who you want to team us both up with, so that when it's time for us to choose a wrestler to accompany to the ring, we'll already know and we won't be confused at the last minute."

"Well during the show Triple H came up and told me that he wanted to work with you Kyra, and Stone Cold told me that he wanted to work with you Skyla." Vince relayed to them.

"Sky is that okay with you?" Kyra asked her best friend.

"Yeah…that's fine with me." She said, sounding as excited as she could.

"Great, I'll go and inform them both of your replies." Vince said, leaving to find both men.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!" Kyra asked turning to Skyla. "To me it sounded like you wanted absolutely nothing to do with Austin!"

"I'm sorry Kyra…but working with Austin wasn't really what I wanted simply because of our past relationship…and if I had told Vince that I wanted to work with someone else he would have wanted to know why…and…well…I'm not really sure that I wanted to tell him because that would just be opening up a can of worm's that took me so long to get closed…so I'm just going to suck it up and work with Austin whether I want to or not." She said somewhat hesitantly.

"Alright, I understand. Now let's go grab our bags and head out to Baltimore for the next show." Kyra replied hugging her best friend.

"Thanks." Sky said hugging her best friend back.

For the next two months it was the same routine for both women. They continued sitting at the booth, taking notes and talking back and forth to each other…the wrestlers were still acting confused when they saw both women, J.R., Lawler as well as the fans were always excited to see both women each Monday night.

"Alright now it's time for both of you to just go out there and just stand at the top of the ramp during the matches of the wrestler that each of you are supposed to work with." Vince informed them.

"Okay, so how long are we going to be doing this part, Mr. McMahon?" Kyra asked him.

"For the next month you both will be watching and when the match is over, whether they win or loose, they'll look toward the entrance area and will catch sight of one of you…depending on who is wrestling…and they will act all confused. That will be the que for you to head to the back, leaving the specific wrestler, announcer, and even the fans wondering why you have decided to pick the specific men." He told them, only stopping to catch a breath before continuing on.

"So we start this part of our storyline next week?" Skyla asked.

"Yes…next week is what was decided. So we'll see you both on Monday next week." He said to them, heading down the hall to his office.

"Well…it looks like we've got some work ahead of us…" Kyra said turning to face Skyla, "come on lets go get our bags so we can get some rest and head out to Seattle for the next show."

"You go on ahead…I'll meet you in Seattle…I want to get something to eat and get some stuff for next week." Sky told Kyra.

"Well then…I guess I'll go find Triple H…I wanted to go over some things with him before next Monday's show. I'll see ya later Sky." Kyra called waving to her friend with one hand while holding her bag in the other and headed to find Triple H.

"Alright, see ya later." Sky said waving. She grabbed her bag from the dressing room and headed down the hall to the food lounge.

He couldn't believe what he had overheard…the two new females were being told to work with Austin and Helmsley. He never really like Austin…and everyone in the company knew it, including Austin himself. But he didn't have any reason to dislike Helmsley. In fact, they were pretty good friends off camera. He was jolted out of his thoughts when something smacked right into him nearly making him almost loose his balance. He heard a large "THUD" and looked down to see what had made the noise…and saw the figure of a woman. He guessed that she must have been the one that almost knocked him down but lost her balance instead when she bumped hard into him.

"I'm so sorry; I should have looked where I was going." She said.

"No, that was my fault...too wrapped up in my own thoughts to watch where I was going.' He said, extending out his hand to help her back up.

She grabbed his hand to use as some leverage to get back up, picking her bag up as well.

"Thank you." She said brushing her clothes of any dirt.

"Yer' welcome..." He replied, "You must be new here?" He asked after realizing that he had never seen her around before.

"As a matter o' fact, I am." she informed him, gasping in awe when she finally looked at him.

She couldn't believe how breathtaking he was. She noticed he was at least 6'10", about a foot taller than her. About 325lbs, muscular but _not_ overly muscular, with a Satan-like beard, long silk-like black hair that fell past his shoulders. But the feature that caught her attention the most was his eyes. Beautiful emerald-green eyes watching her examine him. She could see that he was examining her as well. He noticed that she was at least 6', about a foot shorter than him. Beautifully fit and well toned body, long silk-like black hair with strands of purple laced through it that stopped at her waist. Breathtakingly sexy full lips, and incredibly intoxicating crystal-clear, ocean-blue eyes with specks of purple that would cause anyone to forget everything when staring into the depths of her eyes…which is exactly what was happening to him at that very moment.

I'm sorry I don't think I remember catching your name." She said bringing his attention back to reality as well as their present situation.

I'm sorry, what did you say?" He asked.

I was just sayin' that I don't think I caught your name." She replied.

"My name…Undertaker…my name is The Undertaker." He answered, "And may I be so bold to ask who you are?"

"My name's Skyla Stone. I just started working here about two months ago along with my friend Kyra Kendricks."

"Well then…welcome to the company. I look forward to seein' ya' 'round and maybe even workin' with the both of ya'." He said extending his hand out for a handshake.

"Thank you…" shaking his hand in response, "I'll, um…see ya' 'round." She said letting go of his hand and leaving rather quickly.

"I wonder what that was all 'bout." He said to himself.

That's when he felt that there was someone coming down the hall behind him. He turned his head slightly to see Austin heading his way. Undertaker decided that he wasn't going to stick around and get into an altercation with the other man so he left with his bag as quickly as he could not bothering to see if Austin was following behind him.

**~ MEANWHILE; ON ANOTHER SIDE OF THE ARENA~**

He was just about to head out with his bag when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder followed by an, "Excuse me Triple H, but I was wonderin' if I could talk with you before ya' left…that is if ya' feel like talkin'."

He turned around and came face to face with the second most beautiful woman he had ever seen; Stephanie McMahon being the first one of course. He noticed that she was at least 5'9", a nicely fit and well toned body, long fiery-red hair with strands of black laced through it that stopped at her waist and lovely full lips and beautifully intoxicating black eyes with specks of red. She noticed what he looked like but wasn't interested in having it coded into her mind; she simply there to talk about the storyline.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you. I can clearly see that you were leaven' and I guess I'll leave as well. Again I'm sorry to have bothered you." She said starting to leave.

"No that's quite alright; I think I can spare a couple of minutes…" He replied, "What would you like to talk to me about?"

"I was hopping we could talk 'bout our storyline." She replied.

"Well all Vince told me was that for the next month I'm supposed to act all confused every week on RAW when I see you standing at the top of the entrance ramp and then on the first RAW of the second month I'm supposed to approach you to ask if you'll accompany me to the ring and be my manager…" He informed her, "but if you're not okay with the storyline, I can go talk to Vince and I can have him come up with something else."

She put up her hands shaking her head and said, "No ya' don't have to do that, I'm fine with what the current storyline entails, but if ya' have any ideas or suggestions on how I can add to yer' confusion just a lil' bit more when I'm out there watchin' yer' match, then that would be great.'

"Alright, how about you wink at me when I see you at the top of the ramp after my matches are over, or when the ref gets knocked out on accident or his attention is elsewhere and my opponent decides that their going to result to cheating by using an illegal object to pick up the win you can come down and assist me buy taking them out…" He asked a little out of breath, "How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me…but what 'bout Vince, won't he have a conniption fit if he sees that I didn't follow the storyline?" She asked him.

"No he won't because I already ran it by him and he's fine with it, he just told me that I needed to talk to you about it, and said that if you weren't okay with it then just stick with what was already planned…" He replied, "But since you said that you're okay with it then I'll let Vince know when I arrive in Seattle."

Just then Undertaker walked past them, only stopping to say bye.

"See ya' next week on Monday." He said to Triple H and then nodding at Kyra, "Evenin' young lady."

She nodded her head in response, "evenin' to ya' as well."

"Alright man, see you next week on Monday." Triple H said to him as the Undertaker left the arena.

Turning back to Hunter she said, "Well I better get goin' otherwise I might not make it to Seattle for the next show."

Before she could completely leave Triple H stopped her by saying, "I don't think I caught your name."

"My name's Kyra Kendricks; I'm fairly new…" She replied, "My friend Skyla Stone and I just started workin' here 'bout two months ago."

"Well, I guess you already know what my name is." He said.

"Yeah…but I was wonderin' what the three H's stood for?" She asked curiously.

"It's Hunter Hearst Helmsley, but you can call me Hunter if you want to." He replied.

"Thanks for the info…I'll see ya' next week for RAW on Monday." She said to him.

"Alright, I'll see you next week Kyra…goodnight and safe traveling." He said to her heading towards his rental car.

"You too…'night Hunter and safe travelin' as well." She replied as she climbed into the awaiting taxi and then told the driver where she was going.

He smiled to himself as he saw the taxi carrying his new manager leave the arena parking lot heading for the airport. "This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship and business relationship, and who knows; maybe she can help me out a little with Stephanie." He thought to himself as he left the arena and headed for the airport.

**MONDAY NIGHT RAW ~ 9:00PM**

**Key Arena ~ Seattle, Washington**

J.R.: Good evening ladies and gentleman and welcome to another evening of Monday Night Raw. Were coming to you live from the Key Arena here in beautiful Seattle, Washington. Please give a warm welcome to my broadcast colleague Jerry "The King" Lawler, hello King.

Lawler: Hello J.R., it's great to be here tonight.

J.R.: It's great to have you here King. Wait a minute I getting word that there's a confrontation taking place backstage.

Lawler: Can we get a camera back there, now, please.

The Titontron shows Austin getting in the face of the Undertaker apparently shouting at him to stay away from someone or else Undertaker will pay dearly. Then Austin walks off still extremely pissed off and when he's completely gone the camera pans back to the Undertaker who doesn't seem to be all that worried about Austin's threats and then smiles a wickedly evil smile apparently something coming to his mind and enjoying it tremendously.

Lawler: What in God's name do you think that was all about J.R.?

J.R.: Honestly King I don't have a clue; I'm just as confused as you are. I guess we'll just have to wait like everyone else to find out what it was all about.

It was time for the first match of the night; Triple H versus Test. "Test…Test…Test." Test made his way out to the ring first and then "1…2…Is this on." Triple H made his way out. As soon as the bell rang to signal the start of the match, Kyra came from behind the curtain and stood squarely in the middle of the entrance ramp.

Lawler: Look who's at the top of the entrance area J.R., it's one of the two women that we've seen out here the past two months. What's she doing out here and where's the other woman?"

J.R.: I'm not really sure where the other woman is King, but to me it looks like she's only interested in one of the two men in the ring right now.

Lawler: But which one is it?

J.R.: Well King if you stop talking and pay attention to the reactions on her face…it's pretty obvious and safe to say that she's interested in Triple H.

Lawler: It looks like Triple H is going for the Pedigree, wait a minute Test just reversed it and tossed him into the ref. The refs out…what is Test going to do now…come on Test the man's defenseless for God's sake.

J.R.: It looks like Test is going to try and pick up the victory through cheating by using the steel chair.

Kyra decided that there was no way that Test was going to pick up the victory by means of cheating or for that matter pick up the victory at all. She raced down to the ring, slid under the bottom rope and leveled Test with a low blow. Then she proceeded to execute the most devastating DDT from the top rope to Test without Triple H even knowing and then left the ring and headed back up to the entrance ramp to watch Triple H pick up the victory. Triple H planted Test with the Pedigree and then went for the cover just as another referee raced down the entrance ramp, sliding into the ring and slapped the mat 1…2…3.

The ref raised Triple H's hand in victory as the announcer announced, "And your winner by way of pinfall…Triple H."

He didn't celebrate his victory very long, noticing Kyra standing at the entrance ramp, confusion evident on his face. Smiling, Kyra turned and disappeared behind the curtain leaving everyone in shock and Triple H wondering why exactly she was out there.

Other match results (before the main event):

The Hardy's def. Mark Henry & D-Lo Brown via pinfall to win the WWF TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIPEdge def. Jeff Jerret via knockout to win WWF INTERCONTINETAL CHAMPIONSHIPSgt. Slaughter def. Davey Boy Smith via submissionSable def. Luna Vachon via pinfall to retain WWF WOMAN'S CHAMPIOSHIPX-Pac def. British Bulldog via submission to retain the WWF EUROPEAN CHAMPIONSHIP

It was time for the main event of the evening. Stone Cold Steve Austin versus The Rock in a Non-Title match. "Breaking Glass" sounds and then Austin makes his way out to the ring as everyone yells and cheers for him. "Do You Smell What The Rock Is Cookin'?" Starts to play and then The Rock makes his way to the ring as the crowd boos him. Skyla makes her way out following the ring of the bell to get the match underway. She stands in the same spot that Kyra stood at previously in the evening.

J.R.: Well King, there's your answer. You were wondering where the other woman was and here she is. It looks like she's interested in Stone Cold…which is very clear from her reactions.

Rock goes for the Rock Bottom but it's countered by Austin into the Stunner. Austin goes for the cover and the referee slaps the mat 1…2…3 and raised Austin's hand in victory as the announcer says, "And your winner by pinfall…Stone Cold Steve Austin. Just like Triple H, Stone Cold was also confused as to why Skyla this woman was out there during his match. Skyla turns and disappears behind the curtain.

The next three weeks were pretty much the same as the first week. Skyla came out and stood at the top of the ramp to watch Austin's matches and then disappear behind the curtain when he noticed her after his match was over. Kyra would either interfere in Triple H's matches when the ref wasn't looking or was checking on Triple H or she would stand at the top of the ramp and either nod her head in approval or wink at him when his match was over and he saw her standing there each week. Either way both men were still confused when seeing both women up at the top of the ramp after their matches had ended.


	3. Ch 3 Confusions Understood

**Chapter 3- Confusions Understood**

**MONDAY NIGHT RAW~ 9:00PM  
****Arco Arena ~ Sacramento, California**

J.R.: Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to another spectacular evening of Monday Night Raw. We're here live at the Arco Arena in glorious Sacramento, California. Please give a warm welcome to my broadcast colleague Jerry "The King" Lawler. Good evening King."

Lawler: Good evening J.R. it's great to be here.

J.R.: It's great to have you here. Wait a minute it appears that we have some sort of action backstage.

Lawler: Let's get a camera back there to see what's going on, please.

The camera shows Triple H and Stone Cold approaching the two women that had been scouting both men. The Titontron shows all four people talking about something and then shaking hands apparently coming to some sort of agreement. Then both men turn and head towards their dressing rooms.

Lawler: Well J.R. it appears that all four of them have come to some sort of agreement, but I wonder what the agreement was.

J.R.: Well King it looks like we're just going to have to wait like everyone else to find out what they all agreed about.

While preparing to accompany Stone Cold to the ring Skyla accidentally bumped into him.

"I hope you know that I saw you talking to the Undertaker a while back. Just so you know I warned him that he had better stay away from you or he will suffer the consequences; and as long as my storyline says that you are my manager you belong to me and you should do well to remember that or else!" He stated firmly.

With that he left to prepare for his match. Skyla was so shaken up from the confrontation that she decided she didn't want to accompany Austin to the ring tonight so she went and found Vince and told him that she had a headache…which of course she got after the confrontation she just had. In light of the situation Vince decided that he would let her have the night off. Skyla thanked him and went back to her dressing room to rest. She changed out of her silver halter top and black with silver sequined tights ring attire and into jeans and a black long-sleeve shirt.

As she was about to lay down there was a knock on the door followed by a "Sky, you in there?"

"Yeah Kyra come on in." Skyla replied.

Kyra entered Sky's dressing room followed by Triple H.

"Hey girl, I just saw Austin head out to the ring for his match and I noticed that you weren't there to accompany him to the ring. So I decided to come and see if you were okay. Hunter decided to tag along to make sure nothing was wrong." Kyra said.

"Is everything alright?" Hunter asked Skyla.

"Not really." Skyla replied.

"Well what's wrong?" Kyra asked.

Skyla told Kyra and Hunter what Austin had told her. They both could see that Skyla was obviously very upset.

So they both told her, "Stay here and rest. We'll make sure that no one bothers you for the rest of the night including Austin and we'll check in on you later, alright."

"Okay." Skyla replied giving them a half smile.

With that Kyra and Hunter left for the main event that Hunter was in…a NO Disqualification Match against Test. As they were walking down the hall Hunter turned to Kyra and asked, "You remember what to do when it looks like I'm about to loose."

"Yeah, I get onto the turnbuckle and when Test turns around I nail him with a Hurricanrana which will set him up to receive a Pedigree from you, thus allowing you to get the three count for the victory…" She replied, "But has Test been informed of this."

"He has…but he's also been informed that after he receives the Pedigree you're going to execute a Moonsault off the top rope and then I cover him to get the win." He told her.

"Why wasn't I informed about this earlier?" She asked a little upset.

"I was just informed by Vince on my way to find you to see if you were ready for my match and Vince wanted me to tell you." He informed her.

"Thanks Hunter." She replied with a smile.

"Are you okay with it?" He asked her a little worried.

"Yeah, sounds like tonight's main event is going to be one hell of a match!" She replied with excitement.

"Test…Test…Test." Test makes his way out to the ring as the crowd boos. Then the arena erupted into total frenzy as they heard 1…2…Is this on?" and out came Triple H followed by Kyra as the announcer introduced them.

Announcer: And making his way to the ring accompanied by Kyra Kendricks…weighing in at 260lbs and hailing from Greenwich, Connecticut he is "The Game…" Triple H."

The match went back and forth between both men for about 20 minutes and then Test got the upper hand. That was Kyra's Que.

"My God J.R. what in the world is this woman going to do?" King asked through the broadcast headset.

Test turned around and received a perfect Hurricanrana from Kyra.

"She just nailed Test with a Hurricanrana…no one has ever used that move before and pulled it off as perfect as she just did, King!" J.R. exclaimed in shock.

Test staggered to his feet and was met with a kick to the gut followed by a Pedigree by Triple H. Then Hunter signaled to Kyra what she was supposed to do next. Kyra jumped into the ring, climbed the turnbuckle, and then executed a beautifully perfect Moonsault onto Test and then slide out of the ring. Triple H covered Test for the one, two, and three and got the win. Kyra climbed into the ring and raised Hunter's hand in victory as the announcer announced the winner of the match.

Announcer: And the winner of the match by pinfall: "The Game" Triple H.

They left the ring still celebrating the win.

**~Meanwhile in the backstage area~**

After Kyra and Hunter left her locker room, Skyla laid down to rest; hoping the hooded figure wouldn't appear, even though he had been in every single dream she had had even before signing with Vince's company. However, for some odd reason the dream happened more often, ever since she joined the company and she truly hoped that when she got some rest the dream would not come to her. Nevertheless, she herself most likely knew that it was probably going to happen. Therefore, she laid down on the couch in her dressing room to get some rest preparing to have the same dream she always had and prepared to see the hooded figure she always saw and to hear the mysterious voice that she always heard and before she knew it she was out like a light.

**_~Dream Sequence~_**

****_Skyla stood in the middle of a large, dark and cold room trying to figure out where she was. She could feel that she wasn't alone and when she turned around she came face to face with a hooded figure._

_The hooded figure spoke as he held out his hand to her, "MY DARKNESS OWNS YOU…EMBRACE THE DARKNESS, AND RELISH IN THE UNEARTHLY DELIGHT PAIN HAS TO OFFER. RESIST AND THERE ARE NO LIMITS TO THE PAIN YOU SUBJECT YOURSELF TO. DON'T FIGHT IT…IT WILL TEAR YOUR SOUL APART. FOR I AM THE REAPER OF MEN, THE CHANGER OF SOULS, THE WEAVER OF NIGHTMARES…AND I AM THE HEART OF DARKNESS…EVIL IS IN MY BLOOD...WELL I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE. I KNOW YOU LIVE ALONE. I'LL PAY YOU A VISIT IN YOUR DARKEST HOUR. I'VE GOT A TREAT IN STORE, WON'T BE THE SAME NO MORE AND I WILL DEMONSTRATE MY HOLY POWER."_

_Then before she could ask him who he was the hooded figure just vanished into thin air and then Skyla was all alone contemplating every single word that the hooded figure said to her. She started to explore to see if she could figure out where the hooded figure had disappeared to or if there was anyone else around and that's when she…_

Skyla was jolted awake by a knock at the door. She got up off the couch and answered the door. She opened the door to see Kyra and Hunter standing there just waiting for her.

"Are you ready to go?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, just let me grab my bag and put my hair into a ponytail and then we can go." She replied pulling her hair up into a ponytail with a black and purple hair tie then grabbed her bag and left her dressing room alongside Kyra and Hunter.

"So how was the match tonight, did everything go well?" Skyla asked as they walked towards the exit of the arena.

"Everything went great; Hunter scored the win over Test with the Pedigree." Kyra stated excitedly.

"Of course I couldn't have done it without the help of my very acrobatic manager here!" Hunter replied casually

"I'm a lill' lost." Skyla said a little confused.

"She nailed Test with a perfect Hurricanrana as well as a beautifully perfect Moonsault." Hunter exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"Way to go girl, I didn't think ya' had it in ya'!" Skyla replied hugging her friend.

"Thanks, to tell ya' the truth, I myself wasn't sure I could pull it off and I totally surprised myself when I did." Kyra said a smile playing over her face.

"Did you rest well?" Hunter asked as he turned his head in Skyla's direction.

"Yeah, my rest was very relaxin'." She told them.

She didn't really feel the need to tell them about her dream with the hooded figure and everything that he said to her. She decided that she would figure it out on her own and she would only turn to them for help as a last resort if she had trouble trying to figure it out on her own.

They climbed in the back of an awaiting taxicab and headed to the airport to catch their flight out to Atlanta, Georgia for the next show-taking place at the Philips Arena.

Every week for the rest of the year, Kyra accompanied Hunter to the ring and helped whenever she could always make sure that the referee was not catching her. Skyla would accompany Austin down to the ring but never got involved in his matches because he only wanted her to cheer him on during his matches. Every week for the entire year, Skyla would put up with his verbal threats as well as his physical threats, making sure that whenever she was hanging out with Kyra and Hunter she always had her bruises covered so that she would not have to explain where they came from.


	4. Ch 4 Risky Business and Situations

**Chapter 4- Risky Business and Situations**

**~ONE YEAR LATER~**

It had been a year since both women joined the company and for Kyra it was going good except for the fact that her best friend Skyla had been drifting farther and farther away from her and Kyra could never figure out why. Nevertheless, Kyra had started to become better friends with Stephanie McMahon over the past year and really enjoyed hanging out with her. Stephanie even confided in Kyra the she was falling for the man that Kyra was currently managing, Triple H and wanted a chance to go out on a date with him but was afraid to ask him. Triple H even confessed to Kyra one Monday night before a live RAW Show that he was falling for Stephanie and wanted to ask her out on a date but was afraid that she would turn him down. Therefore, Kyra made reservations at a nice restaurant in the next city that they would be at for a live RAW Show after the show for the both of them hoping that it would work out. Meanwhile, Skyla was not doing as well as everyone thought she was doing. She had become so distant from everyone but whenever she was asked if everything was okay she would always lie and say that it was not wanting to have to explain everything if she said that thing were not okay.

**MONDAY NIGHT RAW ~ 9:00PM  
****Alltel Arena ~ Little Rock Arkansas**

Austin's threats became more and more frequent and violent and every time she would just put up with them. That was until the last Monday of May during the second part of her year in the company. Austin went too far with his usual threat to her, when he grabbed her by the arm and squeezed so hard that he left a bruise he also backhanded her on the left side of her face leaving a nice big red mark and then walked away. Neither one of them noticed that The Undertaker was watching the confrontation. He decided that he was going to talk to Vince about an idea for a storyline since he did not really have anything major concerning a storyline for himself and headed to go and find Vince.

Skyla had finally had enough of how she was being treated and decided that she was going to talk to Vince about changing her storyline and tell Vince why she wanted her storyline changed should he ask so she headed to find Vince. She was in such a hurry that she did not realize she had smacked hard into someone sending them both sprawling to the ground and was about to give whomever it was a piece of her mind until she saw who it was. When her hair was totally out of her face, she saw that in her hurry she had smacked hard into The Undertaker sending him sprawling to the floor and her as well.

"I'm so sorry 'bout that." She said as he helped her up off the floor.

"That's alright, I enjoy bumpin' into ya'…" he said to her flashing a smile, "It makes my day worth while."

"Well thank ya'." She said with a smile.

"Where are ya' headed in such a hurry?" he asked her.

"I was headed to find Vince so that I could talk to him 'bout maybe changin' my storyline. What were ya' doin'?" She asked him.

"I um…I was tryin' to find Vince as well 'cause I wanted to talk to him 'bout my storyline since I don't really have anythin' goin' on right now." He informed her.

Just then, they both caught sight of Vince heading down the hall towards his office in their direction.

"Hey Vince can we have a word with ya' please?" Undertaker asked.

"Yes you can, let's step into my office." Vince replied as the three of them stepped into his office.

About 20 minutes later, Skyla appeared in the hallway pretty happy and content after her meeting with Vince. She had told him the reason why she wanted to change her storyline and showed him the bruises that Austin had given her over the past year as well as the red mark on her right cheek that was starting to turn into a bruise. After everything she had informed him and what Undertaker had seen Vince made, the choice to change her storyline and link hers with the Undertaker's which they were both happy with. Vince also told Skyla to go get her makeup touched up as well as her hair to hide the bruise on her right cheek. Skyla headed to the makeup and hair department and got her makeup touched up and her hair done. The stylist did her hair and makeup perfect enough so that the bruise was not noticeable. After she was done at the makeup and hair department, she turned the corner to the left, went down the hallway a little over halfway, and found a dressing room that had the name "TEST" on the door and knocked. Test opened the door to see who wanted to talk to him.

"Are you Test?" Skyla asked.

"Yes I am who wants to know…" He asked a little upset for being interrupted preparing for his match against Austin, "and who are you?"

"I'm so sorry that I bothered you but Vince would like to talk to you about yer' match later…" She informed him, "I'm Skyla Stone by the way and again I'm sorry to have bothered ya'."

"Well if Vince sent you so that he could talk to me, then it's alright. It's nice to meet you Skyla." Test said shaking her hand and then headed towards Vince's office.

Skyla smiled to herself as she walked down the halls, pleased with what was going to be happening.

_"I'm changing my storyline as well as Austin's right under his nose and by the time he figures it out, it will be too late. He will no longer be able to say that I belonged to him."_ She thought to herself. It would all go into effect starting tonight during Austin's match. She decided she would go and find him so that she could inform him about a change for his match.

She found him warming up for his match, "Hey there how's yer' warm-up goin'?"

"FINE…" He stated rudely, "Where the hell have you been, huh?"

"I just came from Vince's office. He wanted me to tell you that when you face Goldust in the NO Disqualification Match yer' suppose' to duck when he goes to hit ya' with a chair so that I end up takin' the chair shot instead." She informed him calmly.

"OKAY." He retorted, heading to stand behind the curtain at the entrance ramp to the stage.

It was time for Austin's match against Goldust. Goldust music started and he made his way to the ring accompanied by Marlena. Then Austin's music hit and he made his way to the ring accompanied by Skyla. About five minutes into the match Marlena ended up getting taken out by Skyla with one punch to the face because she keep getting involved and it keep making Austin mad. Goldust climbed out of the ring and shoved Skyla hard to the ground after he saw her take out Marlena. Austin climbed out of the ring to check on Skyla as he helped her to her feet as Goldust grabbed a chair and just as Austin turned around to attack, Goldust swung the chair at Austin but he moved at the last second and Goldust inadvertently cracked the chair over Skyla's head. She went down immediately. Austin became enraged and proceeded to beat the living tar out of Goldust. The crowd screamed like crazy because Test ended up running down the ramp and over to the right side of the ring to check on Skyla while Austin and Goldust were battling out in the ring. When Test saw that she was out cold, he picked her up and carried her backstage. Even though Austin won his match, he did not seem very concerned about what had happened to Skyla.

"CAN I GET SOME HELP IN HERE NOW?" Test yelled loudly, carrying Skyla into the trainer's room and laying her down on the examination table.

The trainer came rushing in to see what was going on as well as what was wrong.

"Well she's got a slight concussion…" The trainer said, after he had checked her out, "She can't be alone tonight, so someone needs to stay with her and she'll need to take two of these to help with her concussion." He also stated holding up the small bottle of pills and looked around the room waiting for someone to offer to help take care of her.

"I'll stay with her." A voice replied from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see Undertaker standing in the doorway leaning to the right side of the door arms crossed over his chest.

"Alright, here you go." The trainer said handing the pills over to him and left the room.

"Hey is she alright?" Kyra asked a little out of breath from running all the way over from her dressing room, followed by Hunter.

"She's got a slight concussion, but the trainer said that by taking these pills…" Test said pointing to the pills in Undertaker's hand, "the concussion should go away."

"I was going to go down to the ring and check on her myself…" Hunter replied, "But then I saw Test out there checking on her and bringing her back here, so I figured everything would be okay, but we still decided to come by and see how she's doing."

'Ouch…" a small reply came, "my head."

Everyone turned around to see Skyla trying to move away from the examination table and Undertaker caught her before she lost her balance completely. She ended up passing out and he picked her up, carried her towards the door and before he got out of the room completely he turned to Test.

"Hey Test would ya' please go to Skyla's dressing room, grab her bag and then head over to my dressing room and grab my bag, then bring them out to my truck." Undertaker asked Test as he headed out to his truck.

Test went to Skyla's dressing room, grabbed her bag, then went to Undertaker's dressing room and grabbed his bag as Undertaker had asked him to do and then headed out to Undertaker's truck. Undertaker was just finishing up with securing Skyla in the passenger's seat with the seatbelt when Test showed up to put the bags in the back of the truck. Undertaker thanked Test for all of his help and then got in his truck and headed to The Capital Hotel where he was staying.

She was asleep by the time they reached the lobby of the hotel. He walked up to the front desk with her in his arms and asked the clerk for his room key as well as some help with the bags. The bellhop followed Undertaker to his room with their bags. Undertaker opened the door to his room with his room key, walked through the sitting area of his hotel room to the bedroom, and laid her down on the bed as the bellhop put the bags by the foot of the bed.

"Come on lil' one, wake up." He replied softly tapping her shoulder.

"Why, what's wrong?' she asked a little lost and confused.

"Nothin', ya' need to take yer' pills so yer' concussion doesn't get any worse." He told her.

"Okay…" she said softly, "just let me go and change into my pajamas."

"Okay, just don't lock the door behind ya' so that if somethin' happens to ya' I won't have to bust down the door to make sure that yer' not hurt." He informed her.

"Sound's fair." She replied as she grabbed her Jack Daniel's pajama bottoms and long sleeve black pajama top from her bag and went into the bathroom, closing the door leaving it unlocked as he had requested.

A few minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom ready for a good night's rest. She put her ring clothes in her bag and then climbed into the king size bed under the covers. After making sure that she was comfortable, he grabbed his pajamas, went into the bathroom and changed into his pajamas. When he was finished changing, he emerged from the bathroom, put his ring gear into his bag, and went to lie down on the couch in the sitting area of his hotel room. Before he knew it he was out like a light, very much aware of the possibility of having the same dream that he'd been having every night for the past few years, the dreams being more frequent in the past year and a half for some strange reason.

**~DREAM SEQUENCE~**

_There she stood with her back to him trying to figure out where she was. He watched her slowly turn around feeling that she was not alone. She came face to face with him._

_Hidden from her view by a hooded cloak he held out his hand to her as he spoke, "MY DARKNESS OWNS YOU…EMBRACE THE DARKNESS, AND RELISH IN THE UNEARTHLY DELIGHT PAIN HAS TO OFFER. RESIST AND THERE ARE NO LIMITS TO THE PAIN YOU SUBJECT YOURSELF TO. DON'T FIGHT IT…IT WILL TEAR YOUR SOUL APART. FOR I AM THE REAPER OF MEN, THE CHANGER OF SOULS, THE WEAVER OF NIGHTMARES…AND I AM THE HEART OF DARKNESS…EVIL IS IN MY BLOOD...WELL I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE. I KNOW YOU LIVE ALONE. I'LL PAY YOU A VISIT IN YOUR DARKEST HOUR. I'VE GOT A TREAT IN STORE, WON'T BE THE SAME NO MORE AND I WILL DEMONSTRATE MY HOLY POWER."_

_When she didn't take his hand he turned to leave but stopped dead in his tracks when he hear her voice ask, "Who are you and what do you want with me?"_

_Turning around to face her, never removing the hood of the cloak he replied, "I think you already know who I am and what you have to do with it." He replied, realizing who it was when she spoke, but never said so._

_She seemed to recognize the voice. Without a moments hesitation she removed the hood from the man standing before her. She stumbled backwards in complete shock when she saw who it was. He moved towards her to help her up…_

…..

Undertaker was jolted awake by an ear-piercing scream in the direction of the bedroom where Skyla was sleeping. He rushed to her to see what was wrong.

"IT'S BEEN YOU ALL ALONG!" She screamed in pure shock and rage.

Without a seconds warning she lunged at him from the bed in full attack mode. He did not have time to react as he was knocked to the floor by the amount of power in her attack. She climbed on top of him raised her left hand and nailed him in the face with a perfect left hook. She raised her hand again to level him with another left hook when he realized what she meant he blurted it out causing her arm to stop about halfway from his face.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU KNEW ALL ABOUT IT AND NEVER SAID A WORD!" She replied fiercely, the look of anger evident on her face.

"The truth is I just now figured it out." He replied calmly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" She asked still angry.

"Well, let me start from the beginning…" He started to say, "For about a few years now I've been having the same dream over and over again, but as of late they've been happening more frequently. I never could figure out who the woman in my dream was…and after I made sure that you were comfortable and fell asleep myself, I had the same dream. Only this time around in my dream I found out who the woman in my dream was."

"Yer' dream has been the exact same one as mine, hasn't it?" she asked.

"Yes it has, but you've got to believe me when I say that my intentions were never any thoughts of harm." He replied.

"Why me?" she asked all confused, the anger no longer evident in her voice or on her face.

"Honestly I have no idea what the dream means or what you have to do with it, but I think I know someone who does." He told her.

Skyla seemed a little puzzled about whom he was talking. He decided to end her puzzlement by telling her.

"My father, Paul Bearer, would be able to tell us since he pretty much knows all about these kinds of things…" He informed her, "We'll both go see him tomorrow, of course if that's okay with you?"

"Sounds good to me." She replied.

After their little talk Undertaker headed back into the sitting room to lie back down on the couch. She watched him head back into the sitting room all the while feeling really horrible for what she had done. Walking into where he was laying down, Skyla sat down in a chair directly across from him and watched his sleeping frame as she slowly drifted off to sleep in the chair.


	5. Ch 5 Mysterious Dreams,Pure Imagination?

**Chapter 5 – Mysterious Dreams or Pure Imagination?**

Undertaker woke and was a little confused as to where he was until he saw Skyla sleeping in a chair. Deciding not to wake her, he grabbed a pair of jeans and a black WWF Logo T-shirt from his bag and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Skyla awoke to the sound of running water. Looking in the direction of the couch, she noticed that he was not there and guessed that he was in the bathroom taking a shower. She decided to get some fresh air to clear her mind after remembering everything that happened the night before, so she stepped out onto the balcony of the hotel room. She closed her eyes and just let the cool morning breeze rush around her and onto her face.

He stepped out of the shower after about 30 minutes, dried himself off and got dressed. He stepped out of the bathroom and put his pajamas into his bag. He decided that it was time to wake Skyla so that she could get herself ready and they could go and talk to his father about the reoccurring dream that they both keep having. He started to panic a little when he did not see her sleeping frame in the chair, until he noticed the doors leading out to the balcony were open, coming to the conclusion that she must be on the balcony getting some fresh air.

He walked towards the balcony but did not go out. Instead, he stood in the middle of the room admiring the scene in front of him. There she stood hands lightly placed on the railing eyes closed, head tilted up slightly and a small smile appearing on her beautiful face, enjoying the nice, cool morning breeze. She looked so peaceful and calm, he really didn't want to interrupt her, but he realized that if he didn't, they would have to wait until the following week to talk to his father and he figured that she wouldn't want to wait that long. She was startled by a small shuffle sound from inside the room. She turned around and jumped a little when she saw him standing in the middle of the room.

"I didn't even hear you get out of the shower. Too wrapped up in my own thoughts, I guess. Sorry 'bout that." She said fidgeting with her pajama top.

"That's okay. I noticed how calm and relaxed you looked and I did not want to spoil it for you. Now that I have your attention, I think that now would be a good time for you to get ready so that we can go and talk to my father otherwise we'll have to wait until Monday Night to talk to him." He informed her.

"Okay, give me about 30 minutes and then we can go and talk to your father." She replied walking over to her bag at the foot of the hotel room bed.

She pulled out a pair of light blue, stonewashed blue jeans and a black tube top plus a light blue tank top w/ a deep v-neck cut and extra fabric draped around the v-neck as an embellishment to go over the tube top. Then she grabbed her toothbrush, tooth paste, and headed into the bathroom to get ready. He heard the shower start, went into the sitting area of the hotel room, and sat on the couch waiting for her to emerge from the bathroom ready to go and talk with his father, slowly getting lost in his own thoughts. About ten minutes later, she turned the water off, grabbed a towel, stepped out of the shower and dried off. She put her clothes on and brushed her teeth. She picked her pajama's up off the floor, grabbed her toothbrush & toothpaste, turned off the light and stepped out of the bathroom. She put her things in her bag, grabbed her brush and a black & blue hair-tie, then brushed her hair and pulled it up into a ponytail and secured it with the hair-tie. After putting her brush back into her bag and zipping it closed she headed into the sitting area upon seeing Undertaker sitting on the couch, eyes closed apparently deep in thought.

"Ready to go?" she asked him.

He was a little startled when he heard her voice, "Oh…sorry, I didn't even hear you get out of the shower…again to wrapped up in my own thoughts."

"What were you thinking about?" she asked.

"Just trying to figure out what the dream meant, but I just can't figure it out." He told her.

"Well…then lets go talk to the one that would." She said to him gesturing towards the door so they could go, and then asked a very important question, "but don't we have to be in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania for the next show."

"Not until Sunday and since it's only Tuesday morning we're okay. Besides Vince gave you a couple of day's off to get some rest and to help get rid of that concussion," he informed her, "he honestly didn't think that Goldust would swing the chair that hard…but after he did and found out that you got a concussion he decided that it was mandatory." He replied.

"And what about you…how come you're here?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, when I told Vince that you received a concussion via the chair shot and that I would be volunteering to watch after you, he gave me some time off as well…" he informed her, raising an eyebrow himself, "Why?"

"No big reason." Choosing instead to focus on the carpet and avoiding looking into his eyes.

He noticed the slight change in her mood. "Did you believe that I had ulterior motives when I chose to watch after you?" he asked, standing up and walking over to her.

She saw a pair of feet in front of her own and looked up to see him looking at her with concern on his face.

"Well…" she started to say hesitantly.

"I can see that you really don't want to talk about it, so I'm not going to push the issue at this point in time." He told her, giving her a reassuring smile and then a hug.

"Okay." She said showing a small smile.

"Come on, we should leave now or we'll get stuck in traffic on the freeway and it'll take up to 4 possibly 5 days to reach my father's house instead of 2 or 3 which means we would end up being late for RAW." He said, walking into the sleeping area and grabbed both of their bags, the room key and then returned to the sitting area.

He opened the door and moved to the side to let her walk past into the hall. Then he followed closing the door behind him. They climbed on the elevator and waited for it to come to a stop in the lobby; they exited the elevator and walked up to the main desk. He gave the desk clerk the room key to check out and then they headed to the parking lot to his truck. When they reached his truck and unlocked it, he opened the passenger side door and helped her in, and then put there bags in the back seat. Closing the passenger side door after Skyla secured the safety belt he walked over to the driver's side, opened the door, climbed in, then closed the door and buckled his safety belt. He pulled his keys out of his pant's pocket. Grabbed the truck key on the key ring and put it in the ignition, then turned the key to start the truck. Then he reached over and switched on the radio. The first song they heard was Points Of Authority by Linkin Park. Skyla listened to the words as they headed from the hotel to the freeway to Undertaker's fathers house in Houston, Texas.

_FORFEIT THE GAME/BEFORE SOMEBODY ELSE  
__TAKES YOU OUT OF THE FRAME/PUTS YOUR NAME TO SHAME  
__COVER UP YOUR FACE/YOU CAN'T RUN THE RACE  
__THE PACE IS TOO FAST/YOU JUST WON'T LAST_

_YOU LOVE THE WAY I LOOK AT YOU  
__WHILE TAKING PLEASURE IN THE AWFUL THINGS YOU PUT ME THROUGHT  
__YOU TAKE AWAY IF I GIVE IN  
__MY LIFE  
__MY PRIDE IS BROKEN_

_YOU LOVE THE THINHS I SAY I'LL DO…  
__THE WAY I'LL HURT MYSELF AGAIN JUST TO GET BACK AT YOU  
__YOU TAKE AWAY WHEN I GIVE IN  
__MY LIFE  
__MY PRIDE IS BROKEN_

_CHORUS:_

_YOU LIKE TO THINK YOU'RE NEVER WRONG  
__YOU WANT TO ACT LIKE YOU'RE SOMEONE  
__YOU WANT SOMEONE TO HURT LIKE YOU  
__YOU WANT TO SHARE WHAT YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH  
__(YOU LIVE WHAT YOU LEARN)_

Undertaker turned his head slightly as the disc jockey on the radio announced that there would be another song by Linkin Park played as a request, as Skyla started to sing to the song Runaway, and then focused back on the road.

_GRAFFITI DECORATIONS  
__UNDER A SKY OF DUST  
__A CONSTANT WAVE OF TENSION  
__ON TOP OF BROKEN TRUST  
__THE LESSONS THAT YOU TAUGHT ME  
__I LEARNED WERE NEVER TRUE  
__NOW I FIND MYSELF IN QUESTION  
__[THEY POINT THE FINGER AT ME AGAIN]  
__GUILTY BY ASSOCIATION  
__[YOU POINT THE FINGER AT ME AGAIN]_

_PAPER BAGS AND ANGRY VOICES  
__UNDER A SKY OF DUST  
__ANOTHER WAVE OF TENSION  
__HAS MORE THAN FILLED ME UP  
__ALL MY TALK OF TAKING ACTION  
__THESE WORDS WERE NEVER TRUE_

_I WANNA RUN AWAY  
__NEVER SAY GOOD-BYE  
__I WANNA KNOW THE TRUTH  
__INSTEAD OF WONDERING WHY  
__I WANNA KNOW THE ANSWERS  
__NO MORE LIES  
__I WANNA SHUT THE DOOR  
__AND OPEN UP MY MIND_

_GONNA RUN AWAY_

He also noticed the bruises on her left arm after the song was over and he could feel the anger inside of him begin to rise. Skyla's cell phone rang before he was able to ask her anything. She checked the caller I.D. before she answered it.

"Hey Andrew…"she said into the phone, "what's up?"

"I just thought that you would like to know, Austin called me and asked me about what's going on with you, so I told him that I was taking care of you by request of Vince." He told her over the phone.

"Did he by it?" she asked a little concerned.

"You know how Steve is…he told me that he would call me right back, because he wanted to make sure that Vince really did ask me to do that, so he called Vince and about five minutes later he called me back…" he started before she cut him off.

"Well did Vince really ask ya' to do that and did he tell Steve?"

"Yeah, Steve informed me that Vince confirmed what I said." He replied.

"So I'm off scotch free then?" she asked.

"Well…" he started, "not exactly."

"NOT EXACTLY, what do ya' mean, not exactly?" she asked panicking a little bit.

"Steve some how didn't fully believe it so he told me that he would be waiting in the parking lot for me to arrive and is expecting to see you in the passenger's seat when I pull into the arena's parking lot to make sure I'm not lying." He informed her.

"So what are we going to do?" She asked.

"Well I think we should meet up a few hours before the show and then go from there." He suggested.

"Okay, how 'bout we meet up three hours before the show on Monday…" she pause to take a breath and then continued, "did Steve ever ask to talk to me while you were on the phone with him?"

"He did, but I told him that you were resting so that your concussion didn't get worse…" Andrew informed her, "So he said that he would see you on Monday, so I'll check in on you later to see how you're doing."

"Alright, thanks Andrew." She said and then pressed the "end" button on her cell phone.

"Is everything alright, no problems I hope?" Undertaker asked after she put her cell phone back into her pants pocket.

"Yeah everything's alright, no problems." She replied.

"How 'bout we stop and get something to eat?" he asked her.

"Sounds good to me, my stomachs starting to growl." She informed putting her hand on her stomach.

"Okay…" he said pulling off the Highway, "I need to get gas before we get something to eat."

"That's fine with me." She replied as he pulled the truck into the gas pump at the gas station, put the truck in park, and turned it off.

He grabbed his keys, put them in his pants pocket and walked inside the convenient store to pay for the gas. When he came out to fill up the truck with gas, Skyla got out of the truck pulled her purse out of her bag and went inside to buy herself a bottle of water, but bought two, one for the both of them and then went back out to the truck. She got her pills out of her bag, took two pills and swallowed them with a drink a water, put the lid back on the pill bottle, and put it back into her bag zipping it closed. Then she climbed back into the truck, put her seatbelt back on, and waited patiently to go to get something to eat.


	6. Ch 6 Mysteries Understood

**Chapter Six – Mysteries Understood**

After he finished getting gas, he pulled his truck into an empty parking space at a 24/7 restaurant. While they were waiting for their food, Undertaker went outside to take a call. About 10 minutes later, he came back inside and made his way to the table alongside a chorus of gasps and awestruck gazes, mostly from the women. Most of the looks from the men were looks of mere anger and rage, either because they were fans of his nemesis Stone Cold or because they thought that he had put his hands on his intoxicatingly beautiful companion. Just as he sat down at their table, the waiter appeared with their food and drinks. Right in the middle of their meal two female fans and one male fan interrupted them.

"Aren't you The Undertaker from the WWF?" the first female asked.

"Yes I am, this is my co-worker and I would be happy to sign autographs when we're finished eating, it that's okay with you." Undertaker replied.

"Of course, thank you so much." The second female piped in.

The two female returned to their booth leaving the male fan still standing by Undertaker and Skyla's table.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Skyla asked.

"Well, I noticed the bruises on your arms and I…" he started but was cut off by Skyla when she saw the look on Undertaker's face.

"Now I know what yer' thinkin' and what yer' tryin' to imply and I hate to burst yer' bubble but he…" pointing to Undertaker, "didn't give me these bruises. I got these from wrestling in some of my practice matches."

"I'm sorry to have bothered you then." He replied turning to go.

"Why don't you take this…" she said to him taking a pen out of her purse and signing a clean napkin and handed it to the male fan, "and I would very much appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone period, okay."

"Got it, thank you and again I'm sorry for assuming about your bruises." He replied gingerly taking the autographed napkin.

"Yer' welcome and its okay, just ask next time don't assume, okay." She said.

"I will do that." He replied and then returned to his booth.

They finished their meal, Undertaker paid the bill leaving a tip and then signed some autographs and then they got into his truck and headed back onto the highway. When they were about thirty minutes from his father's house, he let her know.

"Does he know you're coming?" she asked.

"Actually he knows that the both of us are coming. I called him right after I got of the phone with Andrew and told my father about our little situation." He replied.

"Andrew called you, what fer'?" she asked a little scared.

"It's alright, Andrew told me what Austin said and I told Andrew that we'll meet up with him three hours before the show at a Carl's Jr. if that's alright with you." He suggested.

"Yeah that's alright with me, but I think just so that Steve doesn't throw a fit and cause a scene you should either show up and hour before us or half an hour after us, if that's cool with you." She replied relaxing.

"That sounds like a plan to me." He said.

"I know this is most likely a stupid question, but what is yer' real name?" she asked as he took the final turn in the road to his father's house.

"It's not a stupid question at all. My real name is Mark Callaway," he replied, "Now Skyla Stone is your real name right or is it just your wrestling name?"

"Skyla is my wrestling name as well as my middle name," she informed him.

"So what about the last name you've got right now, and what's your real name if you don't mind me asking?" he asked nicely.

"There's really no big reason why I chose my last name, except that it just kind of popped into my head while I was doing my training and while I wrestled in the Independent Wrestling Circuit by the name of Alana Sky or Alana Stone. Therefore, I would not be surprised if some of the WWF fans start to remember me when I start wrestlin'…" she replied taking a breath and continued, "Now my real name is Rhayne Skyla-Devis Vadania."

"I like it, it's kind of Gothic and Fantasy." He told her as he pulled the truck into the driveway of his father's house and put it in park, and then turned it off.

"Yeah that's what my parent's were going for when I was born," she informed him, "there really into the Gothic and Fantasy World and wanted a part of that world in their real life world and that's how I got my name."

They unbuckled their seatbelts, climbed out of the truck locking both doors as they did and walked up to the front door. The door opened just as Mark was about to knock. There stood two men, the first one stood 5' 10" and weighed about 250 lbs and had short black hair and brown eyes. The second man stood at 7' 0" and weighed 275 lbs but it was all muscle, which was very evident and had dark auburn curly hair and wore a red and black mask.

"Hello Mark and welcome Rhayne." Paul said.

"How did you know my name?" she asked.

"After I got off the phone with Mark I did a little background check on you, quite the resume it would seem." He informed her as he moved aside to let them in.

He showed them into the living room and let them take a seat wherever they felt like it.

"Forgive me for being so rude, this is my brother Glen, better known as Kane." Mark told Rhayne.

"It's nice to meet ya'." Rhayne said extending her hand out for him to shake.

Kane shook her hand and gave her a nod.

"He doesn't talk much." Mark replied.

"Not to sound rude but how come you did a little background check on me, what exactly are you trying to gain from it and what are you trying to find?" she asked.

"I simply wanted to know what the beautiful new diva that my son has fallen for is capable of." Paul replied.

"Ex…Excuse me?" Rhayne stuttered as Mark's jaw nearly dropped to the floor and his eyes almost bugged out of his head.

"Is that true Mark, and please don't lie to me, I've been lied to enough in my life I really don't need it now." She asked as well as told.

"Yes it's true. I felt something in my heart when I saw you that first night at the top of the stage…" he replied, "what about you, how do you feel about me?"

"Truth is the first night that we bumped into each other and starting talking I felt something in my heart and I knew that I had fallen for you." She told him.

"Um…I hate to cut in but if I remember correctly you two are both here to try to figure something out." Paul said cutting in.

"Oh, that's right." Rhayne said.

"Now Mark here told me the dreams over the phone and I wrote it down word for word and it seems that I have already figured it out…" he started to say before the both of them cut him off.

"Well what do the dreams mean?" they both said in unison.

"It means that you two are meant to be together as a couple, outside of the squared circle as well as inside of it and the dark ceremony is the chosen ceremony to be performed to bind the two of you together." Paul informed them.

"There's no way Austin is going to let that happen and the fans won't be up for it either." Rhayne said.

"Not unless we introduce them slowly into it and then show then what kind of monster Austin really is." Mark said.

"If you think that will be for the best then I'll do it. I still have all my photos of the old bruises. We kind of have a history. So you might as well take pictures of these one's as well and the one under my left eye." She informed them.

"I thought you said that the bruises on your arm came from yer' practice matches." He told her.

"No I told the fan that because one he thought that you gave them to me and two because he was a fan of Austin's, 'cause he was wearing and AUSTIN 3:16 Shirt." She replied.

"So you stood up for the both of us then." He said.

"No I was only stickin' up fer' you. Besides getting bruises in a practice match is something that, that fan would have believed unlike Austin hitting on his own manager." She said.

"You've got a point there." He said.

"Did you get everything that you wanted sorted out?" Paul asked.

"Yes, thank you." Rhayne said.

"No thank you, for getting my son to come out and see his father before his next vacation time." Paul replied giving her a hug.

"Rhayne we should go, since we need to be in Philadelphia no later than Sunday, Monday at the latest." Mark informed.

"Ok, it was nice to meet ya' both." She said to Paul and Kane.

As they headed to Mark's truck, he asked a very important question, "Do you realize that this means I'm going to have to start stalking you?"

"Yes I'm well aware of that and of the fact that it's going to piss Austin off very much but he deserves it after all the hell he's put me through." She replied a little coldly.

"Its okay, lil' one, I promise you I won't let him hurt you." He informed her giving her a hug and then on an impulse he kissed her right on the lips and then pulled away, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that.

"No it's alright, I didn't mind one bit." She replied with a smile.

"Come on let's go we've got to meet up with Andrew before the show starts otherwise Austin will have a conniption fit." He said.

"All right." She said.

They arrived in Philadelphia late Sunday night and meet up with Andrew on Monday three hours before the show.


	7. Ch 7 A Fresh Start

**Chapter Seven – A Fresh Start**

**MONDAY NIGHT RAW ~ 9:00PM  
****Wachovia Center ~ Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

Just as Test pulled into the arena parking lot, Test and Skyla both saw Austin waiting for them and for some reason he did not seem very happy. They climbed out of the car, Test opened up the trunk of his car, and they grabbed their bags. Then they walked up to meet Steve.

"Are you feeling better?" Steve asked Skyla.

"Yes, I'm feelin' better; the pills the doctor gave me helped out a lot." She informed him.

The three of them did not notice the camera crew filming. Austin grabbed Skyla by the arm and started pulling her towards the arena.

"Come on! Vince wants to see you right now." He replied harshly.

Test was about to say something but did not when Skyla shook her head slightly and that is when he saw the camera crew and realized that Mark could use what had just transpired against Austin in the future. He did not mention the camera crew to either Skyla or Austin. Skyla followed Steve into the arena to Vince's office all the while keeping quiet. Austin knocked on Vince's door when they arrived in front of it.

"Come on in." Vince said from inside his office.

They both walked into the office to see what Vince wanted.

"Skyla it's good to see you feeling better." Vince replied when they shut the office door.

"Thank you, I'm glad to be feelin' better." She informed gladly.

"I know it's short notice but you have a match tonight against Marlena." Vince informed her.

"Are you serious, Marlena wants to wrestle me tonight in the ring." She replied.

"Yes and to keep things fair, Austin, you and Goldust are not allowed at ringside during the match." Vince said.

"And what happens if either one of us goes down to the ring during the match?" Austin asked.

"Well if either you or Goldust interferes your respective manager will be disqualified and you or Goldust will loose a future World Title shot understand." Vince replied.

"Yes." Austin replied clearly upset.

"What happens if she gets someone else to interfere during the match?" Skyla asked.

"Well then you can have someone come down and stop them," Vince said, "Oh and before your match gets started you're supposed to thank Test for what he did last week.

"Okay, when do I do this?" She asked.

"Your match is fourth." Vince informed her.

"Alright, then I had better go and get ready for my match." She said.

"Good luck tonight." Vince told her.

"Thanks." She replied.

They left Vince's office and as they were walking down the hall, they ran into Kyra, Triple H and Stephanie.

"Hey Sky, how are you?" Kyra asked.

"I'm good, feelin' a lot better." Skyla replied.

"I'm going to head to my dressing room and make sure that I'm ready just in case something happens after your match." Austin said before heading down the hall to his dressing room.

"You've got a match tonight?" Triple H and Stephanie asked in unison.

"Yeah, against Marlena and I was hopin' that Kyra would be in my corner to watch my back just in case Marlena has someone interfere and try to help her win." Skyla replied.

"Sure no problem, I would love to help," Kyra, replied, "Marlena is so dead; she doesn't know what she's gotten herself into tonight.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked

"Sky's finisher is deadly; when we had a practice match against each other before we started here in the WWF, she used her finisher on me and I was out cold for nearly two hours." Kyra replied.

"Wow, that powerful, huh?" Triple H asked

"Just watch her match tonight and you'll see what I mean." Kyra said.

"Alright I'll catch you later," Skyla said, "I've got to go get ready for my match."

"Okay." Kyra said to her, as she, Triple H and Stephanie headed down the hall to their dressing rooms.

Skyla continued down the hall to her dressing room for her match. She arrived at her dressing room and as she went to open the door, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with Kane.

"Hello Kane, what can I do for ya'?" She asked.

"The woman that you were talking to that was standing with Triple H and Stephanie McMahon, who is she?" Kane asked.

"That was my best friend Kyra Kendricks," She replied, "Why?"

"Well Vince told me that whenever Kyra is either at ringside or wrestling I'm supposed to go out and watch her." He told Skyla.

"Does she know about this?" Skyla asked.

"No, because Vince is afraid that she won't go for it." He replied

"Oh…well tonight she'll be down at ringside for my match, watching my back." She informed him.

"Okay, that you." He said.

"Yer' welcome." She replied.

Kane left to go to his dressing room and Skyla walked into her dressing room. She entered her dressing room turning on the lights and set her bag down on the couch. That is when she noticed an envelope on the end table next to the couch with her name on it. She opened it and read what it said:

_Rhayne,_

_I know we did not talk about when I would start stalking you and for that, I am truly sorry. I figure tonight would be as good a time as any to start with our plan, so be prepared for one wild night. Again, I am sorry for not discussing it more with you._

_Yours Truly,_

_Mark_

There was a knock at her door just as she finished reading the not. She hid the note under the couch cushion and answered the door. She opened the door expecting to see Austin but saw Kyra instead.

"Expecting it to be someone else?" Kyra asked.

"Yeah, but I'm glad it's you instead." Skyla replied.

"Can we talk; it's been a while since we've actually talked to each other?" Kyra asked.

"Yeah, sure." Skyla answered.

Kyra walked into the dressing room and took a seat on the couch. Skyla shut the door, walked over to the couch, moved her bag to the floor and sat down as well. Then she told Kyra everything that has happened since receiving the concussion. She told Kyra about her dream and what it meant and the phone call from Andrew about Austin, plus her and Mark's encounter at the restaurant with the two female fans asking for autographs. The male fan asking about the bruises on her arm, plus hers and Mark's plan to get back at Austin. In addition, the kiss between her and Mark at his fathers house when they were leaving to meet up with Andrew. She even showed the note to Kyra. Kyra noticed that Skyla seemed somewhat worried.

"Hey don't worry about a thing. Hunter, Steph and I got your back." Kyra informed.

"What do ya' mean?" Skyla asked.

"The three of us are on board with yours and Marks plan," Kyra replied, "Mark told us about your guy's plan about five minutes ago."

"Great. Oh there's just one more thing." Skyla said.

"What would that be?" Kyra asked.

"Well tonight during my match, Kane will be standing at the top of the stage watching you." Skyla answered.

"Really?" Kyra asked with a half smile.

"Yep." Skyla replied.

"Cool," Kyra said, "I am going to go and get ready for tonight. So I'll see you later for your match."

"Alright, see you then." Skyla replied.

Kyra left to get ready for Skyla's match. Skyla grabbed her bag, unzipped it and pulled out her black and purple ring tights, purple sequined top, kneepads, black and purple knee high buckle boots. She went to the bathroom and changed into her wrestling outfit.

**~ Meanwhile in Kyra's Locker Room ~**

Kyra walked into her dressing room to get ready for Skyla's match. Hunter and Stephanie were waiting for her.

"So how did the talk go?" Hunter asked.

"It went great. She told me everything that has happened since the concussion." Kyra informed them.

Kyra then told Hunter and Stephanie everything that Skyla told her, everything from the dream to the kiss.

"Oh my God, he kissed her!" Stephanie said a little shocked.

"Yes and she didn't mind one bit," Kyra replied, "hey I would like to stand around and keep talking but Sky's match is soon and I need to get ready."

Kyra grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom to change. She closed the door and locked it. Then she unzipped her bag and pulled out her outfit. She changed into black zipper pants, black knee high buckle boots and a red sequined halter-top. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail with a red and black scrunchee.

She put the clothes that she had been wearing into her bag and zipped it up. Then she exited the bathroom and put her bag next to the couch.

"Nice outfit, Kyra." Stephanie said.

"Thanks, I hope the fans enjoy it as well." Kyra replied.

"They definitely will." Hunter said.

"Okay I'm going to go meet up with Sky and see how her warm up's going." Kyra replied

"Good luck." Hunter and Stephanie said in unison.

Kyra left her locker room and went to Skyla's to see how her warm up was going. She came to Skyla's dressing room and knocked. The door opened and Skyla told Kyra that she was going to head to the front to be ready for her match.

The show started with tag team action. It was Test and his tag team partner Triple H w/ Stephanie versus The Rock and William Regal. Test picked up the victory by pinfall after giving the Pump Handle Suplex to Regal. The second match was X-Pac versus Jeff Hardy which Jeff won by pinfall following a Swanton Bomb off the top rope. The third match was Val Venus versus Road Dogg Jesse James with Val picking up the victory via DQ after James hit Venus upside the head with a chair right in front of the ref.

Linkin Park's song Crawling started to play and out walked Skyla followed by Kyra. They made their way to the ring as the crowd started cheering. They climbed into the ring and Skyla motioned for a microphone and got one.

She began to speak, "As everybody recalls last week I was struck with a chair shot to the head by Goldust and right after I went down, Test came out and carried me to the back. Now I know Test is here and I would like to ask him to please come down to the ring."

Test came out without his music, walked down the ramp, entered the ring, and stood in the middle of the ring across from Skyla.

"Test last week on Raw everyone saw the unimaginable when Goldust swung a chair at Austin and missed him getting me instead. Then they saw you come down and carry me to the back and for that I would like to say thank you." Skyla said.

Test motioned for a microphone and got one.

"Your welcome, however, I was given specific orders to do what I did last week, so what I did was basically part of my orders." Test informed her.

"Part of your orders, exactly who are your orders from?" She asked.

Test shook his head. Kyra grabbed the mic from Skyla.

"She asked you a question Test and I think that you should answer it if you know what's good for you." Kyra replied.

"I would tell you but I can't, however, you will find out eventually." Test retorted.

"Well isn't all of this so very sweet." A voice from the stage said.

Test, Kyra and Skyla all looked to see Marlena standing at the top of the stage in wrestling attire.

"I've got a bone to pick with you Skyla," Marlena started, "because of you my Goldust lost his match last Monday on Raw and I'm here to pay you back."

"Oh, really." Skyla said.

"Yep, and I'm here to challenge you to a match right now." Marlena replied.

"Bring it on, Marlena." Skyla retorted.

Test and Kyra climbed out of the ring as Marlena got into the ring and the ref rang the bell. Sable tried to interfere before Skyla could get her hands on Marlena but Kyra and Test stopped her, which meant Marlena was on her own. Marlena went for a punch but Skyla blocked it. Then she followed the block with a kick to the stomach and then gave Marlena her finisher, The Devils Nightmare and covered Marlena for one, two, and three. Kyra and Test climbed into the ring and congratulated her. Skyla's celebration was cut short when she noticed a message on the Titontron. She could not believe her eyes, someone was stalking her and she became scared as she read what the message said:

_MY DARKNESS OWNS YOU… EMBRACE THE DARKNESS AND RELISH IN THE UNEARTHLY DELIGHT PAIN HAS TO OFFER. RESIST AND THERE ARE NO LIMITS TO THE PAIN YOU SUBJECT YOURSELF TO._

After she finished reading the message she told Kyra that she was ready to head to the back and that is when they both noticed Kane at the top of the ramp watching Kyra, then he disappeared behind the curtain leaving everyone confused.

**King:** What in the world was Kane doing out here?

**J.R.:** That is a good question. You know as much as everyone else does. However, to me it looks like he was watching Kyra not Skyla, hopefully we will find out soon.

Skyla and Kyra left the ring to go backstage to there dressing rooms to relax until the show was over.


	8. Ch 8 Blossoming Love

**Chapter Eight – Blossoming Love**

**Christmas Vacation ~ 8 Weeks  
****Houston, Texas**

She could not believe it eight weeks all to herself to relax and unwind. Vince told her after the show was over that she would have eight weeks off to relax and enjoy her first vacation, especially after Austin went ballistic after finding out that someone was stalking Skyla and neglected to tell him about it. Therefore, Vince wanted to keep Skyla from getting hurt and gave her the eight weeks off. The taxi pulled to a stop in front of her house. She climbed out shutting the door as the taxi driver opened the trunk, pulled her bags, and then shut the trunk lid. She paid the taxi driver and he left. Then she grabbed her bags and headed to the front door. She pulled her keys out of her smaller bag and went to unlock the door but found it unlocked.

"What in the world." She said as she stepped inside.

She went to reach for the phone when she noticed two duffel bags by the stairs. She searched the entire house but found no one. The front door opened just as she came down the stairs. There stood Mark arms full of groceries.

"What are you doing here, Mark?" Skyla asked.

"Doing what Vince asked me to do." He said.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"He asked me to watch after you for the next eight weeks." He replied.

"How did you get into my house and what's with all of the groceries?" She asked.

"I found the extra key under your welcome mat, sorry. Plus I looked around and saw that you were low on food so I went and got some, I hope that's alright with you." He said.

"Yeah that's fine by me. I'm just glad that it's you standing there and not Austin." She replied.

"Would you like to help me put these away?" He asked.

"Sure." She replied.

They put the groceries away and then she gave him a tour of the house. She showed him where he would be staying. His room was right across from hers. Then she showed him the basement, which housed her wrestling ring and then showed him the weight room. After she finished showing him around she went to her room to take a shower and Mark went to the kitchen to start making dinner. Mark was just finishing with dinner when she came down the stairs in her pajamas.

"I thought that you might be hungry," He said, "so I made dinner. I hope you don't mind Rhayne."

"I don't mind, thank you," She said, "So what did you make?"

"I made Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo with corn and for dessert I made sugar-free apple pie." He said.

"That sounds delicious." She replied.

Just as they sat down to dinner, her cell phone rang.

She answered it, "Hello."

"Skyla this is Austin. I just called to see what your doing and where you are." Austin said over the phone.

"Well I was just about to sit down to dinner when you called." She replied.

"Is there anyone else with you?" He asked.

"No I'm by myself," she replied, "if anything happens I'll let you know, okay."

"Okay, just remember to stay away from Undertaker; you know how I feel about him." He informed her.

"Got it," She replied then hung up and turned off her cell phone.

"There no more interruptions, so now we can eat." She told Mark.

She sat back down to eat dinner with Mark and then they began going over more of their plan. They decided that the next RAW the Titontron would show Rhayne doing errands such as shopping, picking up dry cleaning, going to the bank, paying bills and buying something to eat and drink and then the Titontron would show figures in hooded cloaks kidnapping her as well. The third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh weeks would show her afraid for her life and begging someone to come and save her. The eight week would be the Dark Ceremony and it would take place in the middle of the ring live on RAW. For a month after the wedding, she would want nothing to do with him and try each week to anole the marriage. Then after the month was over she would help Undertaker win the Heavyweight Title and the following week she would reveal everything to the fans and other wrestlers.

After they finished dinner, Mark offered to clean up. She told him that she was going to bed early because she was a little exhausted. She went up to her room and went to bed. After Mark had finished with cleaning up dinner, he locked the front door and the door to the garage, then headed upstairs and took a shower. After he was done with his shower, he put on his pajamas. As he was about to go to bed, there came a scream from Rhayne's room. He bolted into her room to see what was wrong. He flicked the light switch and the light turned on. There she sat in the middle of her king size bed, face full of fear. He went to her side and asked her what was wrong. She told him about the dream and asked him to stay with her. He went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water and then brought it back to her. She took a drink and then set the class on her nightstand. He got into the bed and she cuddled up next to him. He pulled the covers up around them and then held her until she fell asleep. Around two in the morning she woke a little freaked out then noticed Mark lying next to her. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. He awoke a little confused.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For being so kind to me," she replied, "No one has been that kind to me in a very long time and for making me feel special."

"Let me show you just how special you really are." He said.

Then he kissed her deep and passionately. She returned the kiss. He broke the kiss to take a breath then started kissing her neck. He stopped to help her take off her top and bottoms. Then he proceeded to pleasure her with his tongue, getting a moan of pleasure from her every time he found the right spot. When he was done, he took off his pants and slid down the length of her body letting her feel his erection. She encircled his waist with her legs and braced herself against him as he slid into her. He started thrusting in and out slowly until he found his rhythm and then he picked up the pace and she met each thrust and kept the pace. She could feel herself coming close to the edge and knew he was close as well, they held each other closer as they both climaxed together. They shared another passionate kiss as he emptied himself into her. He rolled onto his back and brought her to his side holding her in his arms and then they both fell asleep together and slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

They awoke the next morning by a knock at the front door. They quickly got dressed and Rhayne told Mark that she would go and answer the door while he cleaned himself up. She went down stairs, unlocked the front door, and then opened it. There stood Paul & Stephanie and Glen & Kyra.

"We thought you could use some company." Glen said.

"Thank you for thinking about me," she replied, "I'm glad to have more company."

Just as they were about to ask whom else was here, Mark came bounding down the stairs.

"Hey everyone," Mark said, "come one in."

Rhayne moved aside to let them in then closed the door after everyone was inside.

"Is anyone hungry?" Rhayne asked.

"Yes." They all replied.

"We didn't eat before we came over." Paul replied.

Rhayne went into the kitchen and started making French toast. Stephanie and Kyra went and helped.

"All right spill it." Steph said.

"Spill what?" Rhayne asked.

"Oh come on, the rosy cheeks, the glow in your eyes, and the smile on your face," Kyra started, "you two did it didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Rhayne said.

"Nice try, you can't fool us." Steph said.

"I know that look, Steph had that look two weeks ago and I had it last week." Kyra said.

"Yep, she's right, it true." Steph chimed in.

"Alright, we did and it was so amazing, he was amazing." Rhayne replied with a sigh.

"Wow Sky, I haven't seen you this happy since we found out we would be working for the WWF." Kyra said.

"I know, oh, and by the way it's Rhayne." Rhayne replied.

"What's Rain?" Steph asked.

"My name and it's spelled R…h…a…y…n…e." Rhayne said.

"I thought it was Skyla?" Kyra asked.

"That's my middle name." Rhayne replied.

"Okay, got it." Steph and Kyra said in unison.

They finished breakfast while the men talked in the living room.

**Meanwhile in the Living Room:**

Mark, Glen and Paul sat down on the couch and chair while the women made something to eat.

"Okay, spill the beans, man." Paul said.

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked.

"Oh, don't play coy with us, the glow in your eyes and the smile on your face tells it all," Glen said, "you did it didn't you, don't deny it."

"Alright it's true," Mark replied, "we did it and it was amazing, she was amazing."

"Foods ready." Rhayne, Kyra and Steph said from the dining room.

Mark, Glen and Paul headed to the dining room to eat. When they finished the guys offered to clean up. Rhayne went upstairs to take a shower and get dressed. When she was dressed, she went back downstairs and then they all went out and found a nice Christmas tree. Then brought it back to Rhayne's house and decorated it. Glen, Kyra, Paul and Steph said their goodbyes and then left. Mark and Rhayne made love once again and fell asleep in each other's arms where they stayed comfortably for the rest of the night.


	9. Ch 9 The Greatest Gift of All

**Chapter Nine – The Greatest Gift of All**

**Christmas Vacation Continued**

They all spent time with their significant others shopping for Christmas gifts. Then they all went back to Rhayne's house to wrap the gifts and place them under the Christmas tree. They watched some Christmas movies, then sat down together to eat dinner and then they went to bed.

**Christmas Day**

Rhayne, Kyra and Steph woke around nine a.m. and let their men sleep. They went down to the kitchen to make breakfast. Kyra started making the pancakes, bacon & sausage, Steph started the eggs and Rhayne started the coffee. Mark, Paul and Glen woke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee around ten a.m., they got dressed and went downstairs. Rhayne, Kyra and Steph just finished putting the food on the table when the guys walked in.

"Hope you three are hungry." The women said in unison.

"We would have gladly made breakfast for you." Glen said.

"Its okay we thought that you guys could sleep in a little while longer." Steph replied.

"Yeah, you looked so peaceful we didn't want to disturb you." Rhayne and Kyra chimed in.

"That's very nice of you." Mark and Paul said.

"It was nothing." Steph replied.

They all sat down to eat and when they were finished, everyone helped clean up. Then they sat down in the living room and listened to some Christmas music while they opened their gifts.

Rhayne received:

* A black and purple Amethyst choker and a black dress laced with purple – from Mark

* Black and purple ring attire – from Kyra

* A digital camera – from Stephanie

* A photo of Kane & Kyra together – from Glen

* Herbs, blank spell book (book of shadows), oils, candles and vampire books – from Paul

Kyra received:

* A black and red ruby choker and a black dress laced with red – from Glen

* Black and red ring attire – from Rhayne

* Replica of the Woman's Championship belt – from Stephanie

* Body lotion – from Paul

* A red watch – from Mark

Stephanie received:

* A pearl necklace – from Paul

* A journal – from Kyra

* A black dress – from Rhayne

* Body spray – from Mark

* An MP3 player – from Glen

Mark received:

* A black Rolex and ring – from Rhayne

* A rottweiler puppy – from Paul

* A dog leash, collar, dog shampoo and brush – from Kane & Kyra

* A replica of the World Heavyweight Championship – from Stephanie

Glen received:

* A new mask and ring attire – from Kyra

* A replica of the Tag Team Titles – from Stephanie

* A laptop – from Mark & Rhayne

* A golden retriever puppy and puppy supplies – from Paul

Paul received:

* A replica of the Tag Team Titles – from Stephanie

* A golden Rolex – from Kyra & Glen

* An MP3 player – from Mark

* Cooking supplies – from Rhayne

After they finished opening all their gifts the men went into the kitchen to prepare a nice Christmas dinner. Around five, everyone sat down to eat. After everyone had finished Rhayne, Kyra and Stephanie offered to clean up. When everything was cleaned up Paul, Steph, Glen and Kyra said their goodbyes and then left with their Christmas gifts. Mark locked the door after everyone was gone. Then he and Rhayne went upstairs to bed where they made sweet passionate love until they were exhausted and fell asleep in each other's arms. They slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

The next couple of days were spent preparing for Rhayne's stalking and abduction. They made sure everything was perfect and was going to go smoothly. Kyra, Steph, Glen and Paul also helped and offered to be a part of it. They planned to confront Austin the fourth week and blame him for Rhayne being abducted and then tell him that once she was safe he is to have nothing to do with Rhayne after its all over and done with. Each day of planning became more and more of a joy for Rhayne. She was going to be able to get back at Austin for everything he put her through and she was so happy about it. The day before the plan was to take place Rhayne and Mark went over every single detail and even did a small practice. Then they went and worked out in Rhayne's gym. After they were done in the gym, Rhayne went upstairs to take a shower. Mark locked the front door then went upstairs and joined Rhayne in the shower where they made sweet passionate love. Then they went to bed.


	10. Ch 10 Dangerous Associations

**Chapter Ten – Dangerous Associations**

**Monday Night Raw ~ 9:00PM**

**Madison**** Square Garden**** ~ New York, New York**

**Week 1**

The show started with tag team action. It was Kane and Triple H versus Road Dogg and Billy Gunn for the Tag Team titles. Kane and Hunter became the new tag champions after Billy received a Chokeslam from Kane. The second match was Test versus Nunzio for the Intercontinental Championship. Test won the belt via pinfall after giving Nunzio the Pump Handle Slam. The third match was Edge versus Matt Hardy. Edge picked up the win via a spear. The fourth match was Kyra versus Sable for the Woman's Championship. Kyra won via pinfall with her finisher Heaven's Hammer. The main event was Austin versus Rock for the WWF Heavyweight Championship. Austin became the new WWF Champion by pinfall via the Stunner. After the match, the Titontron showed a video package of his manager Skyla doing various errands. Austin marched to the back to find Vince. Austin marched into Vince's office and demanded to know what the video was all about. Vince told Austin he had no clue what the video was all about but said he would find out.

**Monday Night Raw ~ 9:00PM**

**Staples Center ~Los Angeles, California**

**Week 2**

The show opened with Austin in the ring with a microphone.

"I want to know who is stalking my manager and I want to know now." He said angrily.

All of a sudden, the Titontron showed Skyla doings some more errands. Then it shows her walking to her truck and reading a note. The camera zooms in on the note:

_DON'T FIGHT IT…IT WILL TEAR YOUR SOUL APART. FOR I AM THE REAPER OF MEN, THE CHANGER OF SOULS, THE WEAVER OF NIGHTMARES… AND I AM THE HEART OF DARKNESS… EVIL IS IN MY BLOOD…WELL I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE. I KNOW YOU LIVE ALONE. I'LL PAY YOU A VISIT IN YOUR DARKEST HOUR. I'VE GOT A TREAT IN STORE, WON'T BE THE SAME NO MORE AND I WILL DEMONSTRATE MY HOLY POWER._

Then the Titontron showed her pretty freaked out as she got into her truck and drove home. She exited her truck locked it and before she made it inside her house she was abducted by men in hooded cloaks. Then the Titontron went black. The camera panned to Austin and he seemed upset. He left the ring in silence and the rest of the night went fine.

**Monday Night Raw ~ 9:00PM**

**Joe Louis Arena ~ Detroit, Michigan**

**Week 3**

The show started with a Diva's tag team match. Sable and Terry versus Kyra and Lita, which Kyra and Lita won via pinfall after Kyra gave Terry the Heaven's Hammer, and Lita gave Sable a Moonsault. The second match was The Rock versus Mankind with Mankind picking up the victory via pinfall.

Austin came out and demanded an explanation about what happened last week. Kyra & Stephanie came out followed by Kane and Hunter. They all got into the ring and Kyra motioned for a mic. She got one and then stood face to face with Austin.

"You know what Austin; this is your fault. If you had not suggested to Vince that Skyla should be your manager, she would be safe right now, none of this would have happened. The four of us will find her and when we do you are to have nothing to do with her understand!" Kyra replied harshly.

"She's my manager." Austin said.

"Not after this is all over, she won't be, she'll be free of you." Kyra replied.

The Titontron showed Skyla tied to a chair.

"Someone please help me." Skyla begged.

Everyone in the ring turned to face the Titontron. Kyra and Steph screamed in horror at what they saw.

Kyra was so shaken up that Steph took the microphone and spoke, "Don't worry Sky, everything's going to be fine, were going to find you, so hang in there."

Then the Titontron showed a hooded figure who revealed himself to be The Undertaker and then he spoke, "Just know, the closer you get to finding her the more pain she will suffer. If you were wise, you would not try to be heroes because it will only end badly for her."

"You son of a bitch." Austin replied in anger.

"I would be careful with what you say Austin or your lovely manager will feel my wrath." Undertaker said.

Then the Titontron went black.

Week 4, 5, 6 and 7 were the same as week 3 with Skyla begging for help, and The Undertaker giving everyone a firm warning to stay away.

**Monday Night Raw ~ 9:00PM**

**Target Center ~ Minneapolis, Minnesota**

**Week 8**

It was time for the Dark Ceremony. Skyla was carried out to the ring strapped to an Undertaker symbol by Mideon, Viscera, Edge, Christian, Test, Kane and Hunter. They placed her in the middle of the ring. Out came Kyra and Stephanie with Paul Bearer.

They entered the ring and Kyra and Stephanie stood to Skyla's left, Paul Bearer stood to Skyla's right. The entire time this was going on Skyla was screaming and begging to be let go. Then out came Undertaker. He entered into the ring and Paul Bearer started. Just as Paul was about to pronounce them man and wife Austin came to the ring to try and stop the ceremony but received a Chokeslam from Kane and then was tossed over the top rope to the outside where he lay unconscious. Then Paul pronounced Undertaker and Skyla man & wife. Undertaker kissed his bride, stepped back and held out his arms so she could give him a hug. Kane and Hunter released Skyla and instead of giving Undertaker a hug, she ran out of the ring to the back. Undertaker went to follow but stopped short when the Titontron showed Skyla entering his dressing room, grabbing her bag, heading to the parking lot, then getting into a taxi and leaving the arena. Everyone in the ring carried the Undertaker symbol to the back and the show went on with its normal routine with some matches and some promos.

**Week 9**

The show started as it normally did. A few matches took place. Then The Undertaker came out with his ministry. Before he could speak, Skyla came out. The crowd went crazy when they saw her. She had a microphone.

"Stephanie, Kyra you two were my best friends, I trusted you, I can't believe you joined him," She retorted pointing to Undertaker, "I want nothing to do with you, which includes not being your wife, so I want an annulment and I want it now."

"Sorry dear no can do, the ceremony was a legally binding commitment. You're stuck with me forever." Undertaker said.

"Well then just stay away from me." Skyla replied and then she disappeared behind the curtain.

Week 10, 11 and 12 were the same as week 9, Skyla keep trying to get an annulment and Undertaker kept telling her no. Therefore, she kept telling him to stay away from her.

**Week 13**

The show started with Test vs. Nunzio in a rematch for the Intercontinental title. Test picked up the victory with the Pump Handle Slam. The second match was Kyra vs. Luna for the Woman's Championship. Kyra won with the Heaven's Hammer. The third match was Kane & Hunter vs. Road Dogg & Billy Gunn. Kane & Hunter won via pinfall. The main event was Undertaker vs. Stone Cold for the Heavyweight title. Right in the middle of the match Skyla came down to ringside.

J.R.: Looks like Skyla is out here to support Austin.

The ref stopped Undertaker from using a steel chair. He handed it to Skyla. Then the ref was accidentally knocked out. Skyla climbed into the ring, raised the chair to hit Undertaker but cracked the chair over Austin's skull instead. Then she climbed out of the ring. Undertaker revived the ref, went for the cover, and picked up the win.

Lillian Garcia: The winner of the match and new World Heavyweight Champion, the Undertaker.

J.R.: Oh my God can you just believe what we just witnessed; Skyla helped her husband win the title by nailing Austin with a chair shot.

Lawler: I cannot believe my eyes, and maybe we will find out why she cost Austin the match and the title.

Skyla climbed back into the ring and embraced her husband. They shared a passionate kiss. By this time, the crowd was booing them. They left the ring to the back and went to their dressing room, grabbed their bags and went back to their hotel room and made love four times that night and then drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

**Monday Night Raw ~ 9:00PM**

**Savannah**** Civic Center ~ Savannah, Georgia**

**Week 14**

The show started with Skyla coming to the ring followed by her husband Undertaker and receiving boos from the crowd. She ignored the boo's from the crowd as she requested a microphone and received one.

"Now I know everyone is wondering why I turned on Austin and joined my husband, even after everything that he's put me through," she started, "its simple…because of the hell that Austin put me through. It was far worse than these past thirteen weeks. For all of you to truly understand I've put together a video package so will someone please roll the footage?"

The Titontron showed photos of Skyla with bruises everywhere on her body, videos of Austin hitting her, grabbing her and yelling at her. You could hear all of the fans voices of shock and anger as they witnessed everything that they saw on the Titontron. The fans were so pissed.

"I put up with all of that for four years and then when I came to the WWF I ended up having to put up with it once again. Well not anymore, I am free of Austin for good. I found someone that appreciates me for who I am and I love him for that." Skyla said.

She turned to face her husband. He held out his arms for her, she walked right into them, and they embraced each other. Then they shared a passionate kiss as the crowd began to cheer.

That is when Austin came out and the crowd began to boo him as he began to speak, "You little bitch, how dare you betray me."

"That was the best part," Skyla retorted, "all I had to do was bide my time and put up with your crap until the right time. You see the whole stalking, kidnapping and wedding were basically pretty much my idea and I couldn't have pulled it of without the help of my wonderful husband and amazing friends. Everything went beautifully and I couldn't be happier because my revenge is done and over with and I'm happy to say that I ended up with the perfect end of the deal. Now Austin you can for all I care ROT IN HELL!"

"You're going to pay for all of this." Austin said.

"She won't be paying for anything, least of all by you Austin, because before the show started my beautiful wife here filed a restraining order against you, which means you're not allowed to come within fifty feet of her or you'll be arrested." Undertaker said.

Austin was so pissed that he could not get his revenge, so he disappeared behind the curtain to have a fit backstage.

"Now back to business. From now on, I am no longer going by Skyla. I am officially goin' by my real name, which is Rhayne. And I would like to introduce you to your new World Heavyweight Champion and my husband, The Undertaker." Rhayne said with a smile.

"Thank you honey, now as your Heavyweight Champion I promise to wear this belt with pride, defend it with honor and retain it fairly." Undertaker replied, "And let everyone in the back be warned and be on notice that the era of the Ministry has officially started and anyone that stands in our way will pay the ultimate price, so either you join us or stay out of our way, this is your only warning."

The crowd cheered like crazy as Undertaker and Rhayne left the ring to go backstage. Kane, Kyra, Hunter and Steph met them backstage and everyone gave each other a hug and congratulated one another on a job well done. They left to celebrate at a local restaurant. That night Rhayne and Kyra both bought pregnancy tests so that they could confirm their suspicions after they both realized they had missed a period. They went back to Kyra and Glen's room to take the test and get the results.

"So what does yours say, Kyra?" Rhayne asked.

"It's positive," Kyra said, "what about yours?"

"It's positive as well. You know what this means, we have to tell the guys." Rhayne replied.

They walked form Kyra & Glen's room to Rhayne & Mark's room. Rhayne used her passkey to let them into the room. Glen, Mark, Paul and Stephanie were sitting in the sitting room watching a movie. Mark looked up when Rhayne and Kyra walked in.

"Hey, there you are." Glen said, "Where have you been?"

"We both have some news and we kind of need everyone's attention." Rhayne replied.

Paul turned the movie and T.V. off and then everyone looked at them to hear what Rhayne and Kyra had to say.

"We're pregnant." Kyra and Rhayne exclaimed in unison.

Mark and Glen both smiled from ear to ear and then embraced Rhayne and Kyra.

"Congratulations." Stephanie and Paul said together.

"How long have you known?" Mark asked.

"We both found out tonight when we took the tests." Kyra replied.

"Well then let's celebrate." Paul said with a smile.

"Well, I would but I'm kind of tired." Rhayne said.

"Yeah so am I." Kyra said.

"Okay, we'll celebrate another time." Steph replied.

"Alright, sounds good to us." Mark replied.

Glen and Kyra went back to their hotel room to get some sleep and Paul and Steph went back to theirs as well. Mark and Rhayne went to bed and held each other close as they drifted off to sleep. Rhayne woke to the sound of someone knocking on the hotel room door. She woke Mark and asked him to see who was at the door. Mark answered the door and saw Andrew Martin standing there.

"Hey man, Glen told me about Rhayne, so I thought I would stop by. Sorry if I woke you two." Andrew said.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. What can I do for you." Mark replied.

"Well I'm offering to watch out for Rhayne backstage while you're in the ring, that is unless you plan on having her out there at ringside." Andrew said.

"Well for my first title match where I'm defending my title I would like her out there, but after that I think it would be best if you watched after her when I'm in the ring I really don't want anything to happen to the baby." Mark replied, "I would never forgive myself if anything did happen to her or the baby."

"Alright, I can do that. I'll see you later then." Andrew said.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Mark replied.

Andrew left back to his hotel room and Mark closed the door, and then went back to bed. There he slept with Rhayne comfortably for the rest of the night. The rest of the week Rhayne and Kyra took it easy and Mark and Glen got them whatever they needed and wanted.

**Monday Night Raw ~ 9:00PM**

**US Airways Center ~ Phoenix, Arizona**

J.R.: Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and what a show we have in store for you tonight.

Lawler: Yes what a show. We have a diva's battle royal, a World Heavyweight Championship match, a 6-man tag team match, and our very own Woman's Champion making a special announcement.

The six-man tag match was up first. It was Test, Kane and Hunter vs. Goldust, The Rock and Steve Austin. Test, Kane and Hunter picked up the victory after Kane nailed the Chokeslam on Goldust. Kyra came out next to give her announcement followed by Kane. Kane entered the ring and held the middle rope up for Kyra to enter more easily. After she entered, she requested a microphone and received one.

"Now I know I made a promise to be a fighting champion, but unfortunately I can no longer be your Woman's Champion," Kyra started, "the reason why is because I'm pregnant. Tonight is a diva's battle royal. That battle royal tonight will crown a new Woman's Champion and I will present the winner with the title.

Lawler: Can you believe what we just heard J.R. the Woman's Champion is pregnant and tonight we will crown a new Woman's Champion.

J.R.: Well good for her.

Kyra took a seat at broadcast booth next to J.R. and the King as the battle royal started.

J.R.: Congratulations Kyra and I am guessing that Kane is the father.

Kyra: Well thank you J.R. and yes your right in your guessing, Kane is the father and we both couldn't be happier.

Lawler: Congratulations.

Kyra: Well thank you King.

The battle royal consisted of Lita, Sable, Luna, Terri, Trish Stratus, Torrie Wilson, Stacy Kiebler, Molly Holly, Chyna and Stephanie McMahon.

Order of Elimination:

Chyna _by_ Molly & Sable

Luna _by_ Sable

Sable _by_ Lita

Stacy _by_ Torrie

Torrie _by_ Stephanie

Molly _by_ Trish

Trish _by_ Lita

Lita _by_ Stephanie

Lawler: Stephanie McMahon is the new Woman's Champion.

J.R.: Well congratulations to Stephanie on winning the battle royal and winning the Woman's Championship.

The winner of the battle royal was Stephanie. Kyra climbed into the ring with the title and a microphone followed by Kane.

"Congratulations on winning the battle royal, you are the new Woman's Champion," Kyra said handing the title over to Stephanie, "defend it with dignity, honor and pride."

Stephanie asked for a microphone and got one.

"I promise to defend it with dignity, honor and pride, thank you and congratulations, I know you'll make a wonderful mother and I know Kane will make a wonderful father." Stephanie replied.

"Thank you Steph, that really means a lot to us." Kyra said.

Kyra and Kane left the ring to go to the back and Stephanie followed. Kyra and Kane were met with congratulations backstage as they made their way to their locker room and Stephanie received congratulations as well. The three of them walked into Kyra and Kane's locker room and Stephanie was met with open arms from Hunter.

"I'm so proud of you." Hunter said to Stephanie.

"And I'm so proud of you, I know that belt meant a lot to you." Kane told Kyra.

"Not as important as you and our baby," Kyra replied, "besides I can always win it back after the baby is born."

"True, but you might have a little competition from me," Rhayne chimed in, "that is after my pregnancy is over as well and I'm back at 100%."

"That sounds good to me." Stephanie replied.

"Alright, lets get out of here and celebrate." Undertaker replied.

They grabbed their things and left to celebrate. Stephanie made good on her promise and defended her title just the way she promised she would.

**9 Months Later**

A beautiful baby boy was born to the parents of Mark and Rhayne Callaway. They named him Lucas James Callaway and a beautiful baby girl was born to Glen Jacobs and Kyra Kendricks. They named her Melissa Rose Jacobs. Stephanie and Paul came to pay a visit to both new parents. Stephanie told everyone that she was pregnant and that Lita was the new Woman's Champion. Everyone gave congratulations to Steph and Paul. Later that day Rhayne & Lucas as well as Kyra & Melissa were released. The next day everyone headed to Reno and the following day Glen & Kyra plus Paul & Stephanie got married at a little wedding chapel in Reno, Nevada.

Upon Kyra and Rhayne's return to the ring, Rhayne won her match and became the new number one contender for the Woman's Championship. At the Summerslam Pay-per-view, she defeated Lita to become the new Woman's Champion. Over the next nine month Rhayne held the title a total of eight times and Kyra held the title a total of six times.

**9 Months Later**

A beautiful baby girl was born to Paul and Stephanie Levesque. They named her Angel Marie Levesque. Mark, Rhayne, Glen & Kyra came to visit. Rhayne was toting the Woman's Championship while Mark was holding their son Lucas. Kyra was holding her daughter Melissa and Glen was making funny noises that were making Melissa laugh. Later that day Stephanie & Angel were released from the hospital.

Rhayne and Mark wrestled until their bodies would no longer let them wrestle and retired champions. All three children grew up healthy and strong and every superstar in the WWF loved them. Lucas and Angel got married and continued his parents Ministry legacy. Angel and Melissa became best friends at the age of one and remain best friends. Lucas became the World Heavyweight Champion and Angel became the Woman's Champion. They became the most dominate couple in the WWF at the time they were wrestling and were considered by every wrestler in the company as the second most dominant couple in the company's history. Lucas' parents were considered and regarded as the most dominant couple to ever set foot in a wrestling ring.


End file.
